


Trick Question

by travels_in_time



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: Written for the LJ "comment_fic" community a while back.Prompt:  "NCIS, Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, How do you feel about Paul Newman?"





	Trick Question

"So we're talking movies, right? Or, well, I'm talking movies, I guess, and she's trying to keep up. And she figures out that I'm more into the classics, and she says, 'How do you feel about Paul Newman?' So I start talking, and next thing you know she's kissing me on the cheek and saying evidently I have a type and she just doesn't think it's going to work out. And then she just gets up and leaves. I don't know what went wrong. I mean, sure I have a type. Hot and willing. I mean, you saw her, when she came by the office. Hot, right?"

...

"You do too know Paul Newman, Boss. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid? You quoted a line from it the day I came to NCIS. Yeah, I remember that. You're not as clueless as you make everyone think, are you?"

...

"I don't know. His movies, I guess. I mean, I talked about his hobbies too--he was really into racing, did you know that? He even voiced Doc Hudson in that kids' movie--no, I guess you wouldn't know that one. And he was a generous guy, a real philanthropist. Donated millions of dollars over the years, a lot of it from his line of food products. You know, that's the only thing that she really knew about him--he had his own salad dressing. Unbelievable, right? And he got involved in politics, took some pretty unpopular stands. Wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in, even if it ticked people off. I do admire that about a person."

...

"Yeah, just a little. Any more, I won't be able to drive home. Thanks."

...

"Anyway, mostly I talked about his movies. He was in some westerns, some crime flicks, a couple of really awful disaster movies…he tried to stay versatile, do different things. Didn't want to get typecast as just a pretty boy. Because he was, early on. Like a Greek god, the studios said. And then he aged really well, too. That silver hair, and those blue eyes, the way he'd just stare you down…he had a really commanding presence. He didn't even have to say anything, you could tell what he was thinking just by gazing into those amazing eyes."

...

"What? I'm a modern man, I can appreciate a silver fox as much as the next guy. Abby's phrase, by the way, not mine. She calls you that too, Boss, did you know? 'Cause of the hair, and the looks in general. And you've definitely got the stare and the ticking people off part down pat. Not to mention the eyes, and...oh. _Dammit._ " 

...

"Fine, okay? I have a type. I said it. Now please… _oh._ Okay. All right. I can get on board with that."

...

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm not really sorry she left. I mean, it was Paul Newman who said--don't stop!--why go out for hamburger when you have steak at home?" 

...

"Shutting up, Boss. You know, you can shut me up any time you want to like--mmmmph."

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am the one who didn't know anything about Paul Newman beyond the fact that he had a salad dressing. Everything else in here came from a quick Wikipedia skim and I apologize if I've got it wrong.


End file.
